mermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Naida
Naida is a character who is mentioned in the second Dark Parables game, The Exiled Prince. More about her is revealed in the eighth game, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide. She appears in the bonus game, Trusty John and King Bluebeard. She is based on The Little Mermaid from the story of the same name by Hans Christian Andersen. Biography Naida was one of the several princesses of Prasino. Her mother died when she was young so the sisters looked after each other during the time of war between Kokkino and Prasino. Unbeknownst to the sisters, their father had captured the sea goddess, Thalassa and was using her powers to aid him in battle. Naida was weary of the war and worried over the danger it posed to her family. Despite her constant warnings to her sisters to not go near Kokkino, Daphne and Theresa were kidnapped by King Bluebeard and held for ransom. Fortunately, Chancellor Cassius happened to be near by and rescued Naida's sisters from the wicked king. However, when they were sailing back to Prasino, the sea goddess rose from the depths and unleashed her curse on King Alexandros' family as punishment for her imprisonment. Kokkino and Prasino sank into the sea, Alexandros was changed into a horrific crustacean monster and Naida, along with her sisters, were changed into mermaids, forever bonded to the sea. Naida continued to look after her family. Eventually, the sea goddess said the curse would be broken if the mermaids found five elemental orbs. Each orb would turn the mermaid princess back into a human and all five would free their father from the spell. For centuries, the sisters searched. Naida grew weary from her search and was captured by humans. She was freed by a frog and in gratitude, she kissed him, changing him back into the human prince named James. The two fell in love and James searched for her elemental orb. He found it and restored Naida's human form. They lived happily for many years but James was immortal while Naida, now a human, was now mortal and died of old age. The loss of his love cause the broken hearted prince to revert to his frog form. After his divorce with Snow White, James built and magnificent underground palace with shrines to each of his beloved wives, including Naida. Along with plaques and statures, he built a pier and aquarium to house her treasures and to honor her. Appearance Naida was a very beautiful woman with tanned skin, long, wavy auburn hair, full red lips, blue eyes and a tall, willowy figure. As a mortal princess of Prasino, she wore a deep blue dress with an overskirt of gold, flowing yellow sleeves that started below the shoulders, a creamy-light gold crown modeled after seashells with three strands of gold beads hanging from it. When she became a mermaid, she gained a fish-like tail covered in scales, her hair darkened to a lovely deep red and grew longer. Her dress was replaced with a top of dark green seashells edged with copper, a golden armband with green stones, two gold pearl bracelets, dark yellow bead earrings and a necklace of deep turquoise beads. During her marriage to the frog prince, she had a tiara of silver, pearl and seashell-shaped jewels. Personality As the eldest of King Alexandros's daughters, Naida took on a maternal role towards her sisters after their mother's death. She was responsible and caring, trying to keep them all safe in the wartime environment they were raised in. Like the frog prince's past and future wives, Naida was a good and kind person who doesn't care about appearances like a friend's amphibious form Powers and Abilities * 'Immortality: '''All mermaids are immortal. Naida ceased aging after her transformation and has remained a young woman for many years. * '''Swimming: '''With her mermaid tail, Naida could swim swiftly through the roughest waves, faster than any creature of the land. She could swim vast distances and leap into the air like a dolphin. * '''Underwater breathing: '''Naida could breathe and speak below and above the waves. Naida could also breathe in freshwater. Trivia * Naida's name is from Greek origin. It derives from the word naiad, a mythical water nymph. It might also derive from the word ''naiein which means "to flow" possibly referencing how she is closely related to the subject of water. (She is a mermaid and a princess of a sunken kingdom which is affiliated with the sea goddess.) Links * https://dark-parables.fandom.com/wiki/Princess_Naida Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Game Merpeople Category:Transformed Merpeople Category:Princesses Category:Former Merpeople Category:NPMs